Nate Sark
Nate Sark (May 29th, 1975) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Gregory Sark and Maria Sark. Nate was a child genius growing up, and skipped 5th, 6th, 7th, and 8th grade straight on to High School. He graduated with the class of 1989 as the Valedictorian of his class. He attended Harvard University from 1989 - 1997, where he got a doctorate in Physics, Genetics, and Robotics. In that same year he got a job at Arcturus. He was a student of Henry Duncan. The two were good friends. In 2000 he married Xiomara Whitfield. They were married for 6 years before they divorced because Nate cared more about his work than his family. In 2006, Jack Carter moved to the island, and started dating his ex-wife, much to Nate's displeasure. Nate and Jack didn't get along, as Nate saw Jack as a bumbling idiot. He did however date Jack's sister, Allison Carter. They had twin boys together, Albert Carter and Alvin Carter. Nate and Allison broke up on good terms, and he saw his children as much as he could though his work often prevented him from doing so. In 2008, he remarried Xiomara, giving her an engagement ring with a hologram imprinted inside of it. In 2010 he was promoted to Head of Research at Arcturus. It was then that he and his wife split again because of him taking the job. He later had an affair with Olivia Cahill. He did however take his wife's recommendation of keeping Fargo Welles on. Nate didn't like Fargo however, but realized he got the job done. During the Gemini murders, Nate wasn't aware of what was going on at Arcturus. Nate demanded it be stopped, and threatened to leave. He fulfilled that threat, and started his own company, Sark Industries. Arcturus was done for by the time the Gemini murders were over. Nate kept Fargo on as his assistant, and brought him with him to his new company where he named Fargo head of the Science Division. Nate won back Xiomara, and convinced Allison Carter to return to Indigo Bay to take a job at Sark. Nate also names Henry Duncan directior of operations. Sark Industries goes on to become one of the best science companies in the world. Nate and Xiomara eventually have two children of their own Molly Sark and Kevin Sark. =Childhood= Growing up, Nate was highly intelligent. In fourth grade it was decided that he was ready for High School already. He made perfect grades in High School, and was accepted early to Harvard. Nate didn't have many friends growing up, but had a huge Ego. Nobody picked on him because he had very high confidence. =College= Nate attended Harvard from 1989 - 1997. There he studied Genetics, Robotics, and Physics. It was there that Henry Duncan became a mentor for him. He considered Henry one of the few minds equal to his own. Nate graudated from harvard in 1997 with three Doctorates. His skill in science got him considered for jobs all over the world. But Arcturus was the first to call him up, and so he took the job. Partly becuase it was his hometown, and partly because his mentor worked there. =Arcturus= In 1997 Nate took a job with Arcturus. It was there that he met Xiomara Whitfield. Nate and Xiomara started dating almost immediately. She found it hard to put up with his ego, but the two seemed happy together. Nate began to rise through the ranks of the company, as did Xiomara. =First Marriage= In 2000 Nate and Xiomara got married. The two made a brilliant couple. The two were very happy together at first, but as time went by Nate put more time into work, and less time into Xiomara. The two drifted apart slowly. In 2005, Xiomara was promoted to head of research division at Arcturus. A job that Nate had watned badly. But Nate didn't begrudge her the position. In 2006, Jack Carter moved to town, and became Sheriff of Ivory Island. Nate and Jack clashed, while Jack and Xiomara started getting along. Xiomara and Nate started going through their divorce around the time Jack first arrived on ivory Island. =Dating Allison= When Jack's sister, Allison, came to town Nate had no idea that such a brilliant scientist was Jack's sister. Nate and Allison began dating. In 2007, Allison got pregnant and had twin boys -- Albert and Alvin Carter. Nate and Allison decided to go their separate ways, with Nate seeing the boys when he got the chance. Jack and Nate however became more hostile toward each other. To make things worse for Nate, his mentor Henry lost his wife, Kim Duncan and decided to leave the company. =Second Marraige= Nate and Xiomara reunited shortly after Henry left the company. The two remarried in 2008. Nate gave her a diamond engagement ring with a hologram of him in it telling her that he loves her. Their second marriage was short lived however. Xiomara was fired by Arcturus, and Nate took her job. The two began arguing about it, and eventually they decided to split again. =Head of Research= As Head of Research, Nate had an assistant. Per his ex-wife's request, he retained Fargo Welles. Fargo annoyed him to no end. But he had to admit that Fargo was actually intelligent. It was as head of research that Nate had a chance at winning a Nobel Prize, but he just narrolwy missed it. Nate had an affair with Olivia Cahill during this time. Olivia was the Director of Operations at Arcturus. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Nate started learning the deep and dark secrets of Arcturus because of Miranda Kearnesasking him to look into why she was redacted.. The more he learned, the less he liked. While he still had dreams of world domination, he felt that Arcturus had gone too far in so many ways. He threatened to leave the company if Dr. Lawrence Bridges did nothing about it -- a threat he carried out when Lawrence refused. Nate then went on to form Sark Industries, and invited former Arcturus employees to join him. =Later Life= Nate and Xiomara eventually remarry, and stay married. The third time ends up being the charm. The two have two children, Molly and Kevin. Sark Industries is very successful. He names Fargo Welles as head of Research, and Henry Duncan as Director Of Operations. He also brings Dr. Allison Carter in. =Quotes= "Hello, I'm Dr. Nathaniel Sark, Director of Arcturus. We here at Arcturus are building a better tomorrow, today. We have made advancements in every conceivable field of science over the past 54 years. Today, I'm going to tell you about some of those advancements." "Jack is... well he's an idiot. I mean he's a well meaning idiot. But he's absolutely an idiot. His sister is pretty nice though. And Angelina is great. And his daughter Fleur? She's a very bright young lady with a great future ahead of her." "What's there to tell? We make science stuff. We do things that you won't know about for a few years. It's exciting!" "I said she was lovely. I was just sarcastic about it." Category:Scientists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:MISTX0